The Clique-High School
by diamondbloom09
Summary: Massie Block and the PC are going to BOCD High School!


Charmed and Dangerous

I am Massie Block. My friends are Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. We are known as uncontrollable and daring. We are the kids your parents warned you about.

**[Disclaimer] **I don't own any characters or quotes!

Massie Block looked at the new full-length mirror on the wall, finally satisfied with her outfit. She wore True Religion white skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a white leather jacket accompanied with black skid wedges. Her chestnut colored hair cascaded down her back in loose waves, and she wore Urban Decay Midnight Cowgirl eye shadow with eyeliner and eccentric red lipstick.

She grabbed her iPhone and sent a quick text to her closest friend, Claire Lyons. She waiting for a reply, anxiously tapping her foot. Seconds later her phone chimed with Claire's reply.

**Clairbear:** k, sure I can do that.

Massie grinned. She knew she could always count on her friends no matter what. She tucked her phone in her back pocket and walked downstairs, carefully stepping so her heels would not ruin the wood floorboards.

Massie grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and ripped the wrapper off. She leaned against the granite counter as she chewed on it, a little nervous about her first day of high school.

What if people thought she was a poser? Massie would _nawt _have that. What if her friends ditch her? Massie could not think of that either. She inwardly groaned as she thought of all the possible drama that could happen throught the course of her freshman year.

The clock read 8:00. She walked out of the house to her driver, Issac. He opened the door of the Range Rover, and she stepped in, to find Claire already inside.

"Yay! You're here early like I asked you to, Kuh-laire!" Massie greeted Claire. Claire smiled. She had grown used to her name sounding like "Kuh-laire", the way Massie said it. First they stopped at Dylan's house, the Alicia's, and then Kristen's. Finally they arrived at BOCD high school.

All five of them got out of the car, smirks on their faces. People immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at the clique. Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen sauntered to the front steps. They gathered in a small circle. Massie took her time to take in all of their outfits. Alicia was in a red and black Ella Moss sundress, a black leather jacket, and black wedges. Kristen was in a black and white Diane von Furgestonburg minidress, a black leather jacket and black knee high boots. Approving them all with a slight nod, they walked throught the gates.

Massie lowered her voice as she spoke. "Listen, this is high school. We aren't in 8th grade anymore, when we were already at the top, the most popular, the most enviable. This time we have to start from scratch. You see that boy over there?"

Massie inclined her head to the boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His arm was wrapped around a girl with caramel colored hair with honey-blonde streaks and blue eyes.

"He doesn't like us," Massie explained. "He saw the way we exited the car. He knows that we are here with a purpose, and he doesn't like how everyone's attention switched to us."

"You guys need to show everyone who the bad kids are around here are. Talk back to the teacher, don't do any of the assignments, flirt with anyone and everyone, taken or not. We have a reputation to uphold," Massie said.

Alicia smirked. "We meet at lunch."

"So now we wait for everyone to go inside," Massie whispered. "Let's go sit at the fountain."

The clique walked over to the fountain, oblivious to the death stare coming from the boy and his girlfriend.

"I hope our lockers are near each other," Kristen said aloud.

Alicia shrugged." If they aren't, we can force the people to move.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey everyone is beginning to move inside," Dylan pointed out.

Sure enough, everyone in the front lawn started filing through the front gates and into the main doors.

"When do we go in exactly?" Claire asked.

Massie waited a minute before answering. "Now."

The five members of the clique stood up and got into their "formation". From left to right, Claire, Dylan, Massie, Alicia, Kristen. Massie was half a step in front of everyone else, to show her leadership.

"Ready?" Massie asked, looking down the line with a smirk on her face.

"Ready" the rest of the clique answered.

As they walked through the main double doors, everyone quickly moved out of their way, and an aisle of people formed, with everyone staring at the incoming freshman. Everyone was looking at them in awe.

Except for the boy and his small group.

"Stop" he demanded, standing in front of the PC.

Massie held up her hand in front of Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire to stop them for a moment.

"What?" she snapped.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, sounding bored.

Massie cocked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you don't already know."

"Watch it," the boy snarled, taking a step forward.

The rest of the clique, ever so supportive of their alpha, suddenly glared down at the boy.

Alicia shot back, "How about you watch it?"

The boy turned his attention to Alicia. "And you are?"

"I'm Alicia, and that's Massie Block."

"Down the line is Claire, Dylan, and Kristen," Massie said.

The boy shrugged. "I'm Jake, and this is my girlfriend Lilah."

Claire rolled her eyes. "That's great, can we move now?"

Jake didn't know what to say, so he silently let them pass, unaware that the entire school was watching.


End file.
